Slifer Slackers
by Fullmoon night
Summary: It's funny, how the most foolish people are also the best people. The winds of time can show the inner perfection of anything better than any judgment or test ever could. Mainly OC story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

--------------------------------

When I was young I went to Duel Academy, the best school for dueling that their ever was. I was proud to be a Ra Yellow, not the best like Obelisk Blue, but definitely better than being a Slifer Red. My best friend Adriana and I would always make fun of them, even though truly some of the best students were in there.

"Adriana," I said to her, "What the heck are those Slifer Slackers doing?" Adriana shook her head, mystified. We saw these hooligans every day, always doing something weird. Although some members of the group changed almost every day, some were always the same. One was a boy with short red hair and bangs, with red eyes. There were two girls, one with long green hair held back by purple barrettes with red eyes, and a girl whose appearance seemed to change as often as the winds shifted. At the moment, her hair was blonde and held up in a high ponytail. Once in a while a very hyper and temperamental boy would hang with them, usually getting into fights with the blonde girl.

They seemed to be doing some kind of mini tournament, but very unorganized with at least one of them breaking out into uncontrollable laughter every few minutes. Adriana rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sally, let's get to Crowler's class before we're late." We hurriedly rushed away, leaving the fools to their shenanigans.

----------------------------------

I never associated those slackers with boring, even though they were complete fools. Complete fools. They liked to little improvisational skits, which, although, for lack of a better word, foolish and often very strange, were very entertaining. They would talk actions, and words, like they were typing emotes on the computer. It was mostly just those three idiots, with some of their friends at times.

*jumps on the bench and starts dancing* - Change Girl

*starts doing the chicken dance* - Greenette

*Stares at them, kind of weirded out* - Red haired boy

*A dark mist suddenly creeps up* - Change girl

*A dark figure appears and challenges you to a shadow game* -Greenette

*Tells him to duel you instead* - Change girl

*Tells him to duel him instead* - Greenette

*Wonders what he did to get on their nerves* - Red haired boy

*Loses to the Shadow Player* - Red haired boy

*Swears revenge* - Change girl

*She beats the Shadow Player in a shadow game* - Change girl

*'Nooooooooooooo!' he screams* - Greenette

*He drags me down with him* - Change girl

*WHY CRUEL WORLD??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!* -Greenette

Okay, so most of the time they got out of control. That's what Professor Banner was for.

----------------------------------

"Hey Sally," Adriana asked me one day, "Don't those slackers have some sort of team?"

"Yeah, they do." I told her. She looked skeptical. "What's with the name?"

"I think it's named after that girl that just moved up to Ra from Slifer, you know the girl with the white hair." I replied. She just shook her head. I looked over from my seat at them. We were in Professor Banner's class. They all sat over there, those three plus there other friends, including the Ra girl and another Slifer girl who was most likely going to be moved up. The red headed boy was the "leader." I looked from them back at Adriana. She looked bored and slightly out of place, just like I did. Looking back at them, tears slightly welded up behind my eyes. It didn't matter that they acted like fools sometimes. They had it a lot better than we did, we were good but they were the best, in dueling and the other stuff.

----------------------------------

I remember it quite vividly, the big showdown. Well, that's what I called it. I remember it because the Chancellor Sheppard had seen what I had, and decided to arrange a duel between those guys with the best duelists in the school. The boy dueled against Bastion, their friend, a girl with long black hair, dueled Zane, the green haired girl dueled Jaden, the Ra girl dueled Chazz, and the blonde change girl dueled Alexis.

I don't know how, but they all won. Well, I guess the green haired girl had an advantage, because the boy used an elemental hero deck like Jaden, but still, they all beat the best duelists in the school. And after that, nothing changed at all. They were just background noise, as usual. But, to me, they were still more.

------------------------------------

Now, I'm a grown up. After my parents forced from the pro league prematurely because of economic reasons, I let duel monsters slip from my mind like a bad dream. But I can still read, and I still check the league stats. The smile doesn't slip when I see who's on top. I guess I always knew. Adriana and I still go to professional duels, when we can. She's busy with her kids, and I have to work all the time. But when I look at the list of top duelists, it reminds me of the good old days. It's very subtle, because they are on one of the lower leagues than where Jaden, Chazz, and Aster are. But if you look, there they are, all in order. On top, is their leader, as always. Their best friend and their best duelist. And after him, all of the foolish players in their game, always having the last laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I wrote this for my friends on Yu-Gi-Oh! Online, so it may seem a little strange. For all of them, you make my life brighter.


End file.
